rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Emil
| tribes = | place = 12/18 | challenges = 3 | votesagainst = 3 | days = 13 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 20/24 | challenges2 = 2 | votesagainst2 = 9 | days2 = 11 }} Emil is a contestant from and . In , Emil was targeted by the Epitaph for his inactivity, but was spared when Toon forced a rock-drawing tiebreaker. A Tribe Switch left the men in the majority, but the women were able to convince Sam C. and Loopy to vote with them, sending Emil out of the game. In , Emil made a name for himself by stepping up his game and his sporadic gameplay. However, this caused him to be seen as threatening and was quickly taken out. Profile Survivor Guys vs. Dolls Emil began the game at a disadvantage due to his timezone. He bonded with Laurence but the rest of the tribe saw the two of them as inactive. Laurence was set to be targeted in the third episode but Toon got a coup going alongside Emil and Spencer. They forced the rocks tie. After this, Emil swapped into an Epitaph majority but the problem was 2 of the 4 people were the people Emil tried to blindside. Both pairs were fighting for the attention of the women on the tribe and unfortunately for Emil, the women sided with Loopy and Sam C., leading to Emil's blindside. Voting History In Episode 3, the vote ended with a 4-4 tie between Laurence and Loopy, forcing a revote. Emil did not change his vote on the revote. Ghost Island Emil started on the Tinakula tribe where he quickly bonded with Shaina Nichole. She became his closest ally, but he was not hers. She began constructing an "old school" alliance, but when the word spread that she was doing this, she pinned the entire thing on Emil. Shaina Nichole did create the alliance, but it almost immediately fell apart because she had a rivalry with Shelby, a member of the alliance who also happened to be one of Emil's allies. Though their ideals were separate, when a Tribe Switch occurred and a mutiny was offered, they both took the opportunity to switch tribes. On this new tribe, Emil and Shaina Nichole really make it obvious they were the two in charge of things. With their old school alliance mostly in tact, they felt on top of the world when they began targeting Dandrew. A resistance was forming of the new school players and one of their own, Captain. The plan was to blindside Emil because Shaina Nichole was thought to be more useful. The other side scared Shaina Nichole into flipping on her own ally, and Emil was blindsided at Tribal Council. Voting History Trivia * Both times Emil was voted out, he was on an orange tribe. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Guys vs. Dolls Contestants Category:Ghost Island Contestants Category:Epitaph Tribe Category:Tinakula Tribe Category:12th Place Category:20th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Guys vs. Dolls Category:Survivor: Ghost Island